


Polly's First Heat

by aplumafreak500



Category: Amphibia (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blow Jobs, Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-04 04:17:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20971622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aplumafreak500/pseuds/aplumafreak500
Summary: Polly wakes up late at night with an... issue, but luckily her big brother Sprig is ready to help her out.





	Polly's First Heat

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time doing something like this, so feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Enjoy!

Polly watched the townsfolk of Wartwood go about their day, from behind the rather famous Plantar vegetable stand. It was one of her favorite activities while working the stand, and it kept her from getting bored during the long day.

After her grandfather, Hopidiah, passed away seven years ago, and her best friends, Anne, Sasha, and Marcy, returned to their home about six months before that, she and her brother Sprig were left the Plantar family farm to themselves, and their duties to the farm and to the stand often had to be split between them. As a result one or both of them had a whole day's work to do by themselves.

Sprig didn't mind, though. He had his girlfriend of five years, Ivy Sundew, to help him. Often his ex-fiance (but still good friend) Maddie helped too.

And Polly didn't mind being alone either, especially on a day like today, where the Wartwood marketplace was jammed with citizens, meaning Polly always had someone to talk to.

Especially the toads of the valley, who Polly turned out to be good friends with herself.

Polly's childhood obsession with weapons of war and mass destruction turned out to be a valuable asset to the toads of the valley, who agreed to a mutual alliance with Wartwood, and since then, Amphibia entered an era of unprecedented peace.

About a half hour before dawn, Polly closed up the stand, boarded Bessie and headed home.

"Hey, Polly! How was your day today?" Sprig asked, greeting her at the door.

"Not bad, Sprig. I met Mayor Grime again today. He's planning some sort of party Saturday night to celebrate the anniversary of the frog/toad alliance."

"Sounds neat. Oh, hey, Maddie gave me this carving of Anne. Isn't it neat?"

"Oh, yeah, totally, totally, totally. When's she visiting next?"

"I think she told me she's going to Grime's party, so probably sometime around then."

"Nice, man!"

The conversation continued throughout the night, before Sprig and Polly turned in for the night.

* * *

"Ugh, man. I hate waking up in the middle of the night… And why does my belly feel… weird?"

Polly hopped out of bed and checked a nearby wall clock.

"3 AM? Ugh…."

She hopped into the kitchen downstairs and filled a glass with water, hoping it would relieve the odd feeling in her body.

But as she hopped away from the kitchen, that feeling got worse.

So she hopped onto the couch and turned on the TV (a gift from Anne).

Not even caring what was on, she settled on the couch, as the odd feeling lingered and was so uncomfortable she couldn't fall asleep again, so she instead tried to focus on the TV, which was showing a rerun of a show from Anne's world, _Coop & Cami Ask the World_, from a few years ago.

"Hey… Polly, is that you?" Sprig asked from upstairs.

"Yeah…"

"Is there something wrong?"

"I just have this… weird feeling in my lower stomach that just keeps getting worse and worse, and it's so uncomfortable…"

Sprig joined Polly on the couch, dressed only in his boxers.

"Feel like you're getting sick, Polly?"

"Not really… I mean, it's not like I'm gonna vomit or anything, and I don't think I have a fever either…"

"Well that's good, Polly, but I'm sure-"

Sprig stopped, and suddenly began sniffing the air around them.

"Hmmm… Polly, do you smell that?"

"Smell what?"

Both of them continued to sniff around them.

"It smells kinda sweet… and a bit like… did you put too much perfume on, Polly?"

"Perfume? I don't smell my perfume at all, Sprig. Maybe it's just you."

Sprig then felt a familiar feeling in his own body - one he'd occasionally get when he was hanging out with Ivy.

He began to remember one of Hop Pop's books he'd read, which talked about the feelings and emotions frogs go through during maturation - and realized with shock - and a slight blush - exactly what Polly was dealing with.

"Polly?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I know what's really going on."

"Uh, hmm?"

"You're in heat, Polly."

"Heat? What's that mean?"

"Well, as girls grow up, at some point they're old enough to mate, and they eventually go through their first heat cycle like you are now, Polly. From what I've read, it's extremely uncomfortable to deal with by yourself, but it will eventually go away."

Polly nodded, understanding.

"However, a boy will be able to smell a girl's heat, and once he finds her, they'll… um…"

"Mate? Like, have sex?"

"Yeah."

"So, what you're saying is, I need to find a boyfriend now? I don't even have anyone in mind for something like this…" Polly whimpered a bit.

"Well… what about… me?" Sprig offered shyly.

"What?"

"What about me, Polly? Why don't I be your mate?"

"But Sprig… you're my brother! We can't do that!"

"True, but I still think you'll really like it. It might also make your… heat go away…"

Polly couldn't disagree with that logic. Her brother had grown up into a very attractive frog, with a well toned body (for frogs, anyway) built up by years on the Plantar family farm.

"Well, when you put it like that, I can't really make an argument. Ivy's such a lucky girl, Sprig."

"Yeah…"

The two soon leaned into each other, and their lips brushed against each other for a few moments, before they finally collided in a kiss.

Polly soon took the lead and flipped over Sprig, straddling him as she flicked her tongue into her brother's mouth. Sprig got the idea immediately and began tongue wrestling with Polly, the two beginning to moan a bit. Soon they parted, needing air, and Sprig reached out to caress Polly.

"You sure you wanna do this?"

Polly just nodded.

"How far do you wanna take it?"

Polly didn't respond initially; instead grabbing the TV remote and paused the DVR. Then, she removed her shirt and sweater, revealing her moderately sized B cup breasts still covered by her bra.

"Does that answer that question, big brother?"

Sprig's blush grew as he found himself staring at Polly's body, while Polly could soon feel Sprig's throbbing erection through his nightwear.

"Guess it does…"

Polly giggled a tiny bit, and took off Sprig's boxers, leaving him completely bare. His erection stood at about an inch and a half, which, for a frog, was actually pretty big.

Polly wasted no time in closing her mouth around Sprig's throbbing member, sucking it. Sprig moaned, giving himself into the immense pleasure.

"That feels good, Polly… keep going…"

Polly felt her own arousal grow significantly; she dug a hand into her panties and rubbed her folds, moaning a bit herself. She took a deep breath, and began bobbing her head up and down Sprig's shaft, lapping up some precum in the process.

Before long, Sprig felt his orgasm building. He moaned louder, and his dick throbbed harder.

"Uhhhh… Polly, I'm about to blow! Polly!"

Polly sped up a bit, intent on making her big brother cum. Sprig grabbed the back of Polly's head, keeping it in place, as Sprig moaned loudly and started to buck his hips.

"Polly! Polly! It's coming!"

At that point, Sprig fired the first shot deep into Polly's throat, and Polly moaned at the sensation. The next few shots felt like heaven, especially for Sprig. Polly pulled away and got the last few shots over her face and upper chest. Sprig panted heavily as his orgasm subsided.

"Wow, Sprig… That felt really good!"

"Likewise, Polly…"

Polly quickly rid herself of her bra and underwear, revealing her tight, virgin pussy.

"Did Anne teach you about this?" Sprig asked as he licked his lips.

"No, actually. Sasha did. She and Grime do have some of the strangest fetishes I've ever heard of. I'm actually surprised Sasha hasn't ever gotten pregnant from how much they go at each other."

"Wait… speaking of getting pregnant-"

"Honestly I could care less about that. In fact, I want it to happen. A little Sprolly baby who could help us on the farm would mean the world to me…"

"You serious, Polly?"

"Absolutely. So what are you waiting for?"

Polly spread her lower lips. "Come here and have a taste…"

Sprig went right to work on Polly's pussy, his long tongue began prodding her clit causing her to moan really loudly.

"Sprig, please! Keep doing that, keep going!"

Sprig dug his tongue a little bit into her tunnel, lapping up her juices. Sprig found he loved the taste, and dug in further. Polly loved it, and moaned extremely loud, urging Sprig on.

Polly was already extremely sensitive, and she felt her orgasm approaching fast.

"**Sprig!**"

That was all Polly managed to get out before she screamed loudly, her orgasm hitting her really hard. Juices shot out over and over, but Sprig's tongue more than kept up, preventing a mess.

"Oooohhhhh… That felt reaaaally nice, Sprig…"

"So, are you ready to do this?"

"Yeah, Sprig… be mine, big brother…"

Polly climbed onto Sprig, lining up her cunt with Sprig's member, and took the plunge. Both of them moaned at the contact.

"Sprig…"

"Polly…"

Just the feeling of Sprig's cock deep inside Polly's cunt was enough to cause immense pleasure for both of them. The two caught their breaths before Polly began moving, slowly at first, before speeding up a bit.

Sprig's hands found Polly's mounds, and he began feeling them all over, giving Polly more pleasure.

"Oh, Sprig, you feel so good!"

Sprig moaned loudly in response, unable to say much else as he was drowning in pleasure.

So was Polly. She was bouncing on Sprig's cock very fast by that point, and she quickly came once more.

"Oh GOD! Sprig!"

Sprig then took one of Polly's tits into her mouth, and started sucking on it. Polly screamed loudly at the added pleasure.

"SPRIG! AAAHHHH!"

Sprig moaned into Polly's breast in reply.

It was only a matter of time before they felt another orgasm approaching, and with how wild Polly was riding Sprig, their peaks were fast approaching.

"Polly! I'm gonna cum again! God you feel so good!"

"Sprig, do it! Cum for your little sister, knock me up!"

"Polly! **Aaahhhhhh!**"

Wave after wave of hot seed fired into Polly's waiting womb, quickly filling her to the brim. The feeling of being filled so much was enough to send Polly crashing into her own orgasm, her and Sprig's combined fluids covering their crotches and the couch beneath them.

"Ummmhhh… Sprig… That was amazing! Thanks for the good time…" Polly panted, finally relieved from her painful heat.

"Glad… I could help…" Sprig panted in response.

Exhaustion soon overtook them both, and their eyes soon drooped.

"Night, bro…" Polly soon fell asleep, Sprig still buried inside her.

"Night, sis…" Sprig followed Polly into dreamland, his head resting on his sister's chest.

_The Plantar family legacy would live on..._


End file.
